Arigatou, Sasuke
by Rannada Youichi
Summary: Naruto selalu mengerti Sasuke. Namun tidak untuk saat itu. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti... NARUSASU!


**Arigatou, Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Sasuke **

**By: Rannada Youichi**

"Selamat pagi, _Tou-san, Kaa-san_!" sapa Itachi dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping ayahnya. Itachi menatap sejumlah menu makan pagi kesukaannya di atas meja dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia memang sangat lapar. Apalagi ia baru saja menghabiskan semalam penuh hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi, guru Fisika yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Itachi, bisa kau panggil Sasuke untuk sarapan?" pinta Mikoto.

"Uang saku dua kali lipat?"

"Itachi," desis Fugaku dengan nada berbahaya, membuat Itachi menelan ludahnya-takut.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Sasuke," Itachi berjalan menuju kamar adik satu-satunya. Kadang Itachi merutuki rumahnya yang begitu luas. Butuh waktu lama hanya untuk berjalan dari dapur ke kamar, dari ruang tamu ke dapur atau dari ruang makan ke kamar Sasuke. Dan dulu ia dibuat bingung dengan keinginan adiknya memilih kamar di lantai dua dan parahnya yang paling pojok! Memang harus ia akui, semua yang dilakukan adiknya membuatnya bingung. Suka tidak suka, Itachi harus mengakui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke berbeda.

Tok-tok...

"Sasuke, ayo turun! Kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Namun Itachi tak mempermasalahkan. Ia sudah terbiasa.

CEKLEK

Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Selama belasan tahun, memang Itachi yang bertugas membangunkan Sasuke, mengajak Sasuke sarapan, berangkat dan pulang bersama mengingat mereka satu sekolah. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa melihat wajah mati Sasuke. Tetapi hari itu tidak! Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Wajah adiknya lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Semua tahu Uchiha Sasuke sangat pendiam. Berbaur dengan orang lain sepertinya tidak menjadi salah satu daftar hal yang harus dilakukan dalam kehidupannya. Terbukti dengan kesehariannya yang lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _game _atau bermain di rumah teman atau mungkin bermain basket. Hal yang semakin memperburuk keadaan adalah wajah Sasuke yang sepucat hantu, membuatnya dijauhi, apalagi dengan aura suram yang menyelimutinya. Sasuke sebenarnya sangat cantik, seandainya sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh, ayo kita turun! Pasti _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu," ajak Itachi yang kemudian menggenggam tangan adiknya yang memang terasa begitu dingin. Sasuke diam, mengangguk pun tidak apalagi menjawab ajakan kakaknya. Sasuke hanya berdiri dengan pandangan lurus dan lebih memilih menurut ketika tangan kakaknya menyusup di sela jari-jarinya dan membawa dirinya ke ruang makan.

Sarapan hari itu sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya Mikoto dan Itachi yang berusaha mencoba meramaikan suasana. Namun seperti biasa pula, mereka berdua tidak berhasil mengingat Fugaku dan Sasuke bahkan terkesan tak peduli.

"Kami berangkat, _Tou -san_, _Kaa-san_," pamit Itachi.

"Jangan lupa bekal yang _Kaa-san_ berikan dimakan. _Kaa-san_ tidak mau kalian kelaparan!" nasihat Mikoto yang dijawab dengan anggukan Itachi.

Itachi dan Sasuke pun berangkat. Lagi-lagi, tanpa Sasuke mengatakan apapun.

"Fugaku, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Semakin lama keadaannya semakin mengkhawatirkan," tanya Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Bukankah beberapa minggu ini keadaannya sudah membaik?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "Iya, semenjak dia berhubungan dengan Uzumaki keadaannya semakin membaik. Ia mulai mau mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya dan tampak lebih hidup. Tetapi pagi ini, kenapa ia kembali menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu?"

Fugaku tampak berpikir. Sebagai ayah, ia ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Suatu pukulan berat baginya jika ia membiarkan putra bungsunya itu menjadi seseorang yang begitu tertutup, tak mau berbicara pada sembarang orang, bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri. Dan akhirnya Fugaku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Uzumaki. Setidaknya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Ia yakin, orang yang bisa mengerti Sasuke lebih dari keluarganya sendiri hanyalah Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke dan Itachi telah sampai di sekolah. Seperti biasa, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Itachi yang memang sudah menginjak tahun ketiganya di Konoha High School terlihat lebih populer mengingat ia cukup ramah dengan teman-temannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu cuek untuk sekadar menyapa fansnya.

"Sasuke, Itachi-_nii_ ke kelas ya... Kau berhati-hatilah," ujar Itachi. Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun pergi meninggalkan Itachi menuju ke kelasnya.

Sasuke tetaplah manusia. Ia menyadari bahwa sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"_Ohayou _Teme!"

Sasuke menoleh ketika suara yang familiar di telinganya memangginya.

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru langitnya yang memesona adalah kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha. Aneh memang mengingat sifat mereka yang begitu berbeda, Naruto dengan kecerewetannya dan Sasuke yang begitu pendiam. Hubungan mereka memang belum lama, mengingat memang baru beberapa bulan lalu mereka saling kenal. Namun, Naruto dengan mudahnya mengerti Sasuke. Dia langsung tahu apa yang disukai kekasihnya dan apa yang dibenci. Dan Sasuke pun merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto.

"Teme, kau pucat sekali. Apa kau belum sarapan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Namun tak lama kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita masuk ke kelas ya Teme. Aku belum mengerjakan PR fisika. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau memang jenius, Teme! Semua soal dapat kau kerjakan. Kapan-kapan aku datang ke rumahmu dan kau harus mengajari kekasihmu ini. Ok!" dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk yang membuat Naruto gemas.

Jam kosong, waktu yang paling dibenci Sasuke karena ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak seperti teman-temannya yang dengan mudahnya berbaur dan kemudian membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya masih sibuk dengan tugas PR yang malah dikerjakan di sekolah. Dan itu artinya Sasuke harus mencari kegiatan lain untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun, ketika ia hampir memejamkan matanya, Kiba malah berteriak memanggil Naruto membuat mata hitamnya yang mulai menutup kembali terbuka.

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba. Sasuke memutuskan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Hai, Naruto! Bukankah besok kau ulang tahun. Apa kau tidak mau merayakannya?" tanya Kiba. Terlihat sekali Kiba menginginkan ulang tahun Naruto dirayakan. Setidaknya ia akan mendapatkan makanan gratis.

"Aku tidak merayakannya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Mengapa? Ayolah Naruto, kau harus merayakannya. Setidaknya merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan mentraktir kami," Lee ikut-ikutan.

Naruto menghela nafas. Jika ia menolak, pasti Kiba, Lee, Tenten, dan yang lainnya akan menggerutu dan mengumpat dengan namanya diselipkan di setiap umpatan mereka. Akhirnya Naruto mengiyakan.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti," dan jawaban Naruto itu sedikit memberikan harapan baru bagi Kiba, Lee, dan yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sai. Pertanyaan Sai tanpa mereka sadari membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Ehm, apa ya?"

"Bukankah itu namanya bukan kejutan jika Naruto memberi tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Akan lebih baik jika hadiah yang akan kita berikan kepada Naruto kita rahasiakan terlebih dahulu," ujar Sakura.

"Benar juga. Apapun yang aku berikan harus kau terima ya, Naruto!" ancam Ino.

"Iya-iya!"

Pembicaraan mereka membuat Sasuke pusing.

* * *

"Bisa kau ambilkan kunci duplikat kamar Sasuke, Sandayu?" pinta Mikoto.

Pelayan berusia kurang lebih 65 tahun itu mengangguk. "Baik, Mikoto-_sama_."

Sandayu pun mengambil kunci yang diinginkan oleh Mikoto. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya, 'Apa Mikoto-_sama_ ingin mencari tahu tentang Tuan Muda dengan menggeledah kamar Tuan Muda?' padahal Sandayu tahu bahwa Sasuke sendiri yang melarang keluarganya masuk ke kamarnya. Sayangnya Sasuke tak tahu bahwa beberapa waktu lalu Mikoto membuat kunci duplikat di kamar Itachi maupun kamarnya.

"Ini, Mikoto-_sama_," Sandayu menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Mikoto. Mikoto menerimanya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

KLIK

Dan dengan kunci duplikat di tangannya, Mikoto berhasil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

Kamar itu masih sama, tidak ada yang berbeda sejak Sasuke menempati kamar itu untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya mungkin jumlah buku yang semakin banyak diletakkan di rak di pojok kamar yang membuat kesan berbeda dari kamar itu. Dan, oh-sebuah pigura poto berisi foto Sasuke dan Naruto yang diletakkan di meja kecil samping ranjang juga salah satu hal yang membuat kamar itu terlihat berbeda.

Mikoto mengambil pigura itu dan mengamati wajah putra bungsunya. Ia harus mengakui kehebatan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang berhasil membuat putra bungsunya layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke bersinar setiap bersama Naruto.

Mikoto meletakkan pigura foto itu di tempat semula. Ia kemudian berkeliling ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Hingga pandangan matanya tertuju pada tumpukan sampah yang berupa gumpalan kertas yang menggunung hingga tempat sampah yang cukup besar itu tak dapat menampungnya.

Mikoto mengambil salah satu gumpalan kertas yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia membukanya. Menyernyit heran ketika ia hanya menemukan satu kata tertulis di dalamnya.

"Gelang?" gumam Mikoto membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke. Mikoto kemudian mengambil kertas lainnya di tempat sampah. Sama seperti kertas sebelumnya, hanya ada satu kata tertulis. Namun kali itu sebuah kata 'kalung'. Dan Mikoto dengan cepat menyadari bahwa setiap sampah yang menggunung itu serupa, hanya mungkin kata yang tertulis berbeda. Dan setiap kata yang tertulis kemudian ditandai dengan tanda silang, seolah-olah apa yang dituliskan adalah kesalahan. Mikoto benar-benar tidak mengerti.

* * *

Naruto tersenyum senang ketika mendapati Sasuke berada di samping gerbang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu Itachi. Padahal ia baru saja melihat Itachi pergi menuju ruang OSIS setelah Kyubi membisikkan sesuatu. Naruto yakin Itachi pasti tidak akan segera pulang. Itu artinya Sasuke akan menunggu Itachi dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Untuk itulah Naruto akan menggunakan kesempatan untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang atau setidaknya pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto riang.

Sasuke diam, ia hanya menatap mata biru Naruto. "Kau mau pulang bersamaku? Aku tadi melihat Itachi-_nii_ pergi menuju ruang OSIS. Sepertinya dia akan pulang terlambat."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, hingga bebarapa saat kemudian mengangguk membuat Naruto senang. "Kalau begitu aku mengambil mobil dulu ya, Teme!" dan kemudian Naruto dengan semangat mengambil mobilnya yang terpakir tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke menunggu.

Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke. Naruto terlihat sangat senang ketika Sasuke hanya diam ketika Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke rumahnya. Diam Sasuke ia anggap sebuah persetujuan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di rumah Naruto. Naruto segera membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya sebelum ibunya melihat Sasuke. Kadang Naruto tidak habis pikir ketika ibunya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ibunya yang pendiam akan menjadi cerewet, sangat _protective_ kepada Sasuke dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai anak lebih dari anaknya sendiri. Bukannya Naruto cemburu. Namun dengan bertemunya ibunya dengan Sasuke, waktu berduaan dengan Sasuke akan berkurang karena ibunya akan membawa Sasuke ke ruang tamu dan menceritakan segala hal yang tidak penting walaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke tak merespon apapun.

Naruto mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya ketika mereka telah sampai di kamar. Naruto kemudian pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Naruto datang sambil membawa satu gelas jus tomat untuk Sasuke dan satu gelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang memang saat itu sangat haus langsung meminum jus tomat yang dibawa Naruto hingga habis, membuat Naruto melotot tak percaya.

"Kau haus ya, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Naruto dan kemudian mengangguk. "Haus," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau masih haus?"

Sasuke tanpa ragu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa meminum jus jeruku," Naruto menyodorkan jus jeruk di tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke ragu, "Kau?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak haus. Minumlah!"

Sasuke menerimanya dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Sasuke, besok ulang tahunku. Kau-"

PRANG

Gelas yang dibawa Sasuke terjatuh dan pecah membuat Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin pucat.

"Sasuke, kau kena-"

"Pulang," pinta Sasuke lirih.

"Ta-tapi, kau kenapa Sasu?"

"PULANG! AKU INGIN PULANG, NARU!" teriak Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Sasuke yang begitu pendiam membentaknya?

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa mengerti Sasuke. Tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Baru saat itulah ia merasa bahwa ia tak mengerti kekasihnya sendiri.

TBC


End file.
